Kjetill
Kjetill "Flatnose" '''A member of a renowned family, Kjetill is a famous warrior in Kattegat. 'he is a Norse chief who joins Floki to settle on new land. Biography Prior to the events of the series, Kjetill's father killed Rafarta's brother in a land dispute. Presumably a potential feud was averted by the marriage of Kjetill's daughter Thorunn and Rafarta's son Helgi "the lean". When Floki returns to Kattegat, the promise of living in the land of the gods attracts Kjetill and his daughter Aud, despite queen Lagertha forbidding Floki from taking warriors from Kattegat. Father and daughter are chosen as chiefs of the expedition along with Eyvind and Guthrum. However, the expedition is betrayed by Guthrum. Lagertha still allows the expedition to sail. On the journey, Aud muses that they where spared because of women's inherent patience. Her musing puzzles Kjetill. Upon arriving to the promised lands, Aud is distressed by the grim appearance of the Icelandic coast. Kjetill tries to console her by saying it can't be as bad as it looks. Kjetill and the settlers begin creating a settlement near hot springs in their new land. Floki proposes a co-operative, democratic approach, but Eyvind doesn't trust him and accuses Floki of wanting to be king. Kjetill privatly informs Floki of his suspicion that Eyvind himself wants to be king of the new land. Floki suspects that Eyvind wants to provoke a reaction and implores Kjetill not to act on them. Later, he has a temple of Thor raised on his land. During the construction and blessing of the temple an argument is provoked between Eyvind's son Bul and Thorgrim. Thorgrim ends up stabbing Bul, and is later found drowned. Floki takes the blame for the frictions in the colony and offer himself up as a sacrifice of atonement. However Kjetill and his family votes against the sacrifice, winning when Kjetill's son in law Helgi gives a casting vote. Later Kjetill's daughter Thorunn vanishes. Through a vision Floki finds out that Eyvind's son Asbjorn murdered her and hid her body. After the body is found Floki has Eyvind and his family exiled. Later as frostbitten Helgi returns and informs Floki and Kjetill that his family is disease ridden and in need of help. Kjetill decides to lead a rescue party, bringing his son Frodi and Floki along with several farmhands. Helgi leads the party to a hut constructed by Eyvind. Eyvind is genuinely thankful, but Kjetill's true intention becomes apparent when a farmhand takes Floki at knifepoint. Kjetill procedes to murder Rafarta and Asbjorn, while Frodi kills Jorunn. Floki begs for Helgi's life while Kjetill and his men cannibalize the dead. Kjetill says he will consider it, but come the morning a clearly insane Kjetill decapitates Eyvind and Helgi. Their heads are then placed on spikes, along with Asbjorn's. When Floki recounts the massacre to Aud and Ingvild, Aud is driven to suicide. Kjetill is indifferent to her death and taunts Floki, trying to provoke him. An unfazed Floki tells Kjetill about the terrible vengence that the old Floki would put Kjetill through but that unlike Kjetill, he has changed. Trivia * Kjetill is loosely based on ''Ketill Flatnose, an early settler of Iceland and according to some sources a King of the Isles (the Orkney Islands). * The "Kj" in his name is read as the "ch" in the german "ich". Kjetill represents the Norweigan form of the name. The Icelandic and old Norse form would be Ketill, with a hard "k". * The actor of Kjetill is Adam Copeland, who is also known as former WWE Superstar, Edge. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Viking Warriors Category:Icelandic Settlers Category:Vikings Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Norwegian